Bzzz !
by Siamoises
Summary: "Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?" demanda Lestrade... Tout ça pour une expérience. Faut-il que je l'aime pour le torturer ainsi.


**Une première publication sous ce rating avec un rien d'angoisse. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être encore très douée dans cet exercice mais je suis quand même contente de cette fic (peut-être un peu OOC).**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise…**

* * *

 _Bzzz…_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Lestrade en levant les yeux du cadavre.

Sherlock debout à côté de lui ne répondit rien, les joues légèrement rosies. John, en revanche, était tout sourire, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Ce n'est rien Greg, le portable de Sherlock vient de vibrer. » répondit le médecin.

Le détective jeta un regard furieux à son colocataire, regard qui n'échappa pas à l'inspecteur. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ces deux là avaient toujours été étranges.

« Alors Sherlock, quelque chose à me dire sur ce mort ? »

Le détective se pencha sur le macchabé en question pour l'étudier en détail.

 _Bzzz…_

Sherlock sursauta aussi fort que s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe et fut un instant déséquilibré. Lestrade l'attrapa même par le coude, de peur qu'il ne tombe en avant sur le corps. Ce qui serait bien une première… Sherlock haletait, le teint rouge et les yeux vitreux.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que ça va, Sherlock ? »

 _Bzzz…_

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces messages ? Vous avez une autre affaire en cours ou quoi ? »

Lestrade lança un regard interrogatif à John qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sherlock en profita pour se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

« Lestrade, le tueur a utilisé… du fil de pêche pour… étrangler la victime. Il était huissier de justice alors c'est peut-être un… »

 _Bzzz…_

« … une des personnes chez qui il a fait des saisies… » expliqua Sherlock.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils. C'était peu, par rapport aux déclarations habituelles du détective. Peu de détails sur la vie privée de la victime, pas de déductions sur le tueur. Juste une petite phrase, dite d'une voix chevrotante et entrecoupée d'inspirations tremblantes.

« Ecoutez Sherlock, vous n'êtes clairement pas bien. Rentrez chez vous avec John et je vous ferai parvenir le rapport d'autopsie demain dans la matinée. »

 _Bzzz…_

L'inspecteur s'attendait à ce que le détective rechigne et il fut stupéfait lorsque Sherlock se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la grande artère à proximité, pour trouver un taxi, John sur ses talons.

Enfin… grandes enjambées... Sherlock fit à peine deux mètres avant de réduire sensiblement son pas. John salua les policiers puis suivit le détective d'un pas vif.

« C'est une idée que je me fais où le comportement du taré ne s'arrange pas ? » demanda Donnovan d'un ton méprisant.

Lestrade goûtait assez peu ce genre de surnom que son adjointe attribuait au détective mais il était tellement abasourdi par le comportement de Sherlock qu'il ne releva même pas.

 _« Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? »_ songea-t-il, avant de revenir à son enquête.

…

De leur côté, les deux amis avaient rapidement trouvé un taxi pour les ramener à Baker Street. Mais c'était sans compter sur la circulation londonienne qui rallongea bien vite leur trajet.

Sherlock ne cessait de se tortiller sur la banquette, clairement mal à l'aise.

 _Bzzz…_

« John… arrête ça tout de suite… » chuchota le détective d'une voix tremblante.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé Sherlock… Je t'avais dit que c'était une idée stupide… » répondit John tout aussi bas.

« Je devrais te la confisquer. »

« Tu as été très clair sur les modalités de ton expérience. Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Tester ton endurance… des stimulations régulières… »

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Tout ça à cause de son fichu orgueil.

Oui John avait plus d'expérience et d'endurance que lui pour les relations sexuelles, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Alors pourquoi avait-il voulu à tout prix développer son endurance à lui ?

Il savait que son amant avait parmi ses affaires une boîte dans laquelle il gardait un certain nombre de jouets qui dataient du temps où il couchait avec des femmes. Le docteur Watson était plus dévergondé que le commun des mortels pouvaient le penser. Parmi ses jouets, Sherlock avait trouvé un vibromasseur que l'on pouvait actionner à distance avec une télécommande.

Le détective avait aussitôt vu l'intérêt d'un tel jouet dans sa petite expérience pour développer son endurance et avait exposé la chose à John. Le médecin lui avait fait clairement comprendre son point de vue sur le sujet mais Sherlock n'avait pas voulu en démordre. Il s'était donc occupé lui-même de placer le vibro dans son intimité et c'est triomphant qu'il avait remis la télécommande à John, environ deux heures plus tôt avec la consigne express de s'en servir à intervalle régulier.

John avait soupiré, mais ne pouvant rien refuser (ou presque) à son amant, il s'était exécuté. Sherlock était allé s'installer dans le canapé et John dans son fauteuil.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il avait commencé, tout se passait relativement bien, Sherlock galvanisé de minutes en minutes par son self-control, alors que les vibrations le titillaient à peine, lorsque Lestrade avait appelé pour leur demander leur aide sur une scène de crime.

Ravi par la perspective d'une nouvelle enquête, le détective avait littéralement bondi du canapé et attrapa son manteau, mais ces quelques pas avaient fait bougé le vibro en lui, envoyant des sensations beaucoup plus vives dans son corps que lorsqu'il était immobile.

Il lança un regard interdit à John qui sourit en voyant la mine déconfite de son amant et ne put se retenir d'appuyer sur la télécommande, juste pour le plaisir de voir Sherlock haleter doucement. Puis il se leva à son tour et prit sa veste.

« Allez Sherlock. Ne faisons pas attendre Lestrade. » dit-il malicieusement.

La suite ne fut qu'une interminable torture pour Sherlock qui découvrit, à sa grande consternation, à quel point c'était difficile avec pareil stimulation de se contenir et surtout de réfléchir. Il ignorait comment il allait pouvoir supporter le retour à leur appartement. Et ces fichus embouteillages…

De son côté, John s'amusait follement de la situation. Prendre Sherlock à son propre jeu avait quelque chose de particulièrement jouissif…

Le médecin jeta un œil discret au chauffeur pour s'assurer qu'il était concentré sur la route et appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande.

Pas une pression brève cette fois, mais une vibration longue et probablement torturante pour le détective.

Le bassin de Sherlock bondit en avant et il porta son poing à sa bouche pour le mordre de toutes ses forces, retenant de justesse un gémissement sonore.

John relâcha le bouton et le corps de Sherlock retomba sur le siège, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« John… je t'en prie… »

« Shhhh… »

Le médecin sourit et décida de laisser le détective tranquille pour le reste du trajet. Il leurs fallut encore vingt minutes pour atteindre le 221b. Sherlock s'extirpa péniblement de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sans s'occuper de John qui en profita pour appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la télécommande, tout en payant le taxi.

 _Bzzz…_

Sherlock en fit tomber sa clé et dut péniblement se pencher pour la ramasser et ouvrir la porte. Il entra avant John qui fut pourtant vite à ses côtés.

Sherlock semblait littéralement figé dans le hall d'entrée. John suivit le regard de son amant, qui fixait les escaliers comme si c'était une bête féroce. Puis il monta prudemment une marche… puis une deuxième…avant de s'arrêter et se tourner vers le médecin.

« Je ne peux pas, John… » dit Sherlock d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne peux plus… »

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu Sherlock, alors tu vas le faire. Monte ces escaliers et après, je te promets que je te fais jouir. »

Sherlock soupira. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela suffise à le motiver à en supporter davantage. Un plaisir lancinant irradiait dans ses reins et le moindre de ses mouvements faisait bouger le gode qui frottait insidieusement sur les nerfs à vif de son intimité. Qu'il ait réussi à se contrôler tout ce temps tenait du miracle.

« Aller, Sherlock… » l'encouragea John.

Le détective pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de John.

« Salopard… » grogna-t-il.

 _Bzzz…_

Un long gémissement résonna dans la cage d'escalier et le médecin fut soudain content que Mme Hudson soit partie passer quelques jours chez sa sœur.

Sherlock commença donc sa lente ascension vers leur appartement, marche après marche. Ses doigts agrippés à la rampe d'escalier étaient blancs sous la pression.

John commença lui aussi à monter, restant à une distance raisonnable du détective. Lui aussi était de plus en plus excité par cette situation mais il tenait à attendre encore un peu.

Et enfin Sherlock arriva dans leur salon. Ce fut un tel soulagement qu'il vacilla, les tempes bourdonnantes, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il était tellement excité qu'il aurait pu jouir sur le champ.

John dut le pressentir car il fut aussitôt à ses côtés, le dépouillant en seulement quelques secondes de ses vêtements qu'il balança à travers la pièce, de même que les siens.

Il fit basculer Sherlock sur le canapé, l'allongeant sur le ventre, avant de se coucher sur lui. Le détective gémit en sentant le frottement du tissu contre son sexe tendu.

« Retiens-toi, Sherlock. » dit John d'une voix autoritaire.

Puis il glissa ses doigts vers l'intimité du détective et tira d'un coup sec pour retirer le gode. Sherlock se cambra dans un cri éperdu et planta ses doigts dans le canapé pour repousser l'orgasme qu'il avait senti monter en lui.

« J'ai l'impression de le sentir encore vibrer… » murmura-t-il.

John jeta le gode au loin et fouilla dans le tiroir de la table basse pour en retirer une bouteille de lubrifiant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock et lui faisaient l'amour dans le salon. Il en enduisit rapidement son sexe puis attrapa les hanches de son amant, le forçant à se mettre sur ses genoux.

Puis sans attendre, il pénétra Sherlock d'un seul mouvement lent et souple. Les chairs de son amant se contractèrent spasmodiquement autour de lui. Il savait que Sherlock ne tiendrait pas longtemps alors il amorça immédiatement des mouvements amples et rapides, faisant crier le détective.

« John… John… »

Le médecin sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le dos du détective, puis il se déplaça légèrement, changeant l'angle de ses mouvements pour pouvoir atteindre sa prostate. Le corps entier de Sherlock tressauta lorsqu'il atteignit son but.

John le vit se mordre la lèvre. Sans cesser ses mouvements, John glissa sa main pour saisir le sexe tendu de Sherlock et le caresser au rythme de ses coups de reins.

« Viens Sherlock… Viens pour moi… »

Le détective n'aurait de toute façon pas pu se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps avec autant de stimulations. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il repoussait son orgasme. Trop longtemps que son corps surchauffé lui criait de se laisser aller.

Il sentit le plaisir grossir dans son ventre, faisant se contracter ses abdominaux, puis se diffusa lentement, s'étirant dans tout son corps, le faisant doucement gémir.

Et soudain tout explosa, dans un kaléidoscope de sensations qui consumèrent son corps et son esprit. Il ne put retenir un hurlement inhumain, avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé, à moitié inconscient. Il sentit vaguement John venir à son tour, incapable de résister aux contractions de l'intimité de Sherlock sur son sexe.

Le médecin se retira, mais resta couché sur son amant, haletant. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger. John commença à déposer de petits baisers sur le cou et les épaules de Sherlock qui frissonna doucement, commençant à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait un peu froid mais le poids de John sur son corps était vraiment trop agréable pour qu'il songe à bouger.

« Alors Sherlock, tes conclusions ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

Le détective grogna. D'accord, l'idée de départ était stupide mais le résultat final n'était pas si mal. Il força son amant à se redresser pour rouler sur le dos.

« Intéressant. » répondit-il d'un ton sérieux, en regardant le médecin droit dans les yeux.

John éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard vexé de Sherlock qui se mit à bouder. Le médecin se calma et embrassa langoureusement son amant.

« Toi et tes idées baroques… Faut-il que je t'aime Sherlock. »

Le détective sourit, malgré lui. Lui et ses idées baroques avaient choisi le meilleur des partenaires.

 **FIN**


End file.
